


Cidade em Pecado

by AltenVantas



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um anjo percebe que está divido entre o que era e o que é, sem realmente deixar de lado qualquer uma dessas suas duas faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cidade em Pecado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Lucifer e Satan conforme representados aqui não são minha propriedade intelectual, foram a criação da MistCountess, eu só recebi a permissão para usá-los em uma pequena troca de fics.

A chuva havia acabado de cair, o céu ainda estava escuro e nenhuma estrela brilhava, a lua era apenas uma mancha amarelada por trás das nuvens e o vento ainda estava enfurecido atacando com força as paredes cinzas da cidade que agora estava dormindo. Quem olhava de baixo, da rua, poderia perceber como os prédios estavam aos poucos substituindo as belas estrelas que já brilhavam no céu antes de nós e continuaria depois de nós. Com olhos entristecidos e solene um ser olhava para a cidade que estava ao mesmo tempo acima de si e abaixo de si, medindo com tristeza como o seu trabalho estava sendo desmerecido por aqueles que agora andavam sobre a terra.

Ele não era visível, ao menos para as pessoas que agora estavam dormindo calmamente em suas camas confortáveis, mas se alguém conseguisse vê-lo veria uma imagem que tiraria o fôlego. Seus cabelos eram longos e prateados, com um brilho próprio das estrelas que criara, sua pele era alva como mármore e seus olhos brilhantes e sem uma cor definida. Vestia apenas um manto branco e desprovido de qualquer cor, era tão puro que os humanos não teriam palavras ou pigmentos para copiar. Pairando no ar e na terra, observava a cidade.

Muitos acham que nutre ódio em seu peito pelas criaturas de seu Pai, muitos acham que sua função é destrui-las e aniquilá-las. Estavam errados. Mais do que errados. Ele ama humanidade e não almeja nada além do melhor para elas, contudo também é era a prova viva de que facilidade de mais só faria as coisas darem errado, só faria com que o Mal as possuísse como uma vez o possuiu. Assim tornou-se aquele que expiaria, que aniquilaria o mal para assim se redimir. Uma infantilidade sem tamanho.

Seu Pai o fez perfeito, mais perfeito do que todos. Era o mais bonito, o mais talentoso, o mais apto e além de tudo o único que poderia ver Sua face. Sua soberba era sem tamanho, seu ego era maior até mesmo do que a própria Criação em que trabalhava e quando lhe foi dito para prostrar-se diante aos primeiros seres feito de carne e osso foi quando a escuridão apareceu. Não houve batalha, não houve anuncio e principalmente houve aceitação. O ser feito das luzes de estrelas acabou virando o maior dos buracos negros.

Talvez, se a maturidade tivesse chegado a si ou até mesmo se soubesse de suas limitação tudo seria diferente, contudo seu Pai sabia o que havia dentro de si. Seu Pai via o que estava lhe consumindo e ainda sim, não fez nada. Isso lhe dava sentimentos confusos. Odiar e Amar. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer com essas coisas, não sabia ao certo o que fazer com o sentimento de inutilidade que lhe tomava profundamente. Por isso, seu outro eu estava mais forte, estava cada dia galgando mais e mais espaço. Isso lhe preocupava, temia perder seu eu primordial, aquele que ainda era capaz de ter alguma compaixão e capaz ainda de amar.

Novamente olhou para cima e olhou para baixo, vendo a si mesmo reflectido em um espelho invertido. Ambos os seus eu, mostravam-se plácido. Contudo, o de cabelo prateado olhou para o de cabelo negro, um instante passou e não soube mais quem era.

\- Quem é você? - As vozes disseram em sincronia. Ressoando pelo céu e pela terra.

\- Sou Lucifer, a estrela da manhã.

\- Sou Satan, o inimigo de Deus.

Novamente as vozes disseram ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro fez as estrelas escondidas brilharem com mais intensidade e cantarem a doce canção que apenas os Universos e Deus conhecem. Ele apenas regia com maestria, embora seus ouvidos não soubesses distinguir uma coisa de outra. O segundo fez a terra sobre os seus pés tremerem, tornando os prédios ao seu redor parecerem gelatina tremendo livremente, a escuridão escorreu pelos tetos manchando tudo o que tocava e trazendo consigo esqueletos de um tempo que nunca ocorreu. O fogo misturou-se ao nada e juntos geravam a destruição final.

O moreno sorriu, o prateado chorou.

\- Eu nego isso.

\- Eu aceito isso.

As vezes colidirão em uma cacofonia onde ambos sabiam que não haveria vencedores, ambos sabiam que dependia-se mutuamente. O mundo ao redor deles, se moldava, se modificava e retorcia. Indo e vindo para lugares impossíveis, criando novas luzes e novas vozes. Luz e escuridão unindo-se criando algo que não deveria existir.

\- Somos dois em um, somos um em dois. - As vozes de-gladiavam-se e ainda se tentava destruir-se mutuamente, embora combinasse em uma dança distinta.

O ser percebeu, como percebia a cada novo dia, que a luta nunca terminaria. Aquela escuridão era ele. Ele era a escuridão e tudo no final não passaria de um sonho lúdico quando acordasse. O final estava chegando e até mesmo iria ter seu alento final.

\- Eu sou o Senhor do Inferno. - Agora era apenas sua voz que saia. - E lá irei reinar.

Um sorriso que misturava tristeza e alegria surgiu em seus lábios virou-se de costas para um porta que até então não estava lá. Seus cabelos tremularam tornando-se por um instante escuro como céu que deixava para trás. Não havia cidade, não havia nada, apenas um nuvem negra que crescia ao horizonte e não tinha previsão de parar.


End file.
